Fire emblem: awakening The outrealm hero
by Tjfanfics99
Summary: *A self-insert* A young man wakes up in Ylisse. Curious and confused about his new surroundings, he joins the shepherds, fights in the war, and tries to find a way home before Grima's curse takes control of him. rated T for swearing. Taking CERTAIN pairing requests. see chapter 2 for details. NEW CHAPTER: Broken chains of fate
1. New surroundings

Prolouge

"Awaken, young man" Said a tall figure to a young boy floating unconsciously in front of them.

"Ugh...hmm? W-what the?! where am I?!" The boy said in a panic as he woke up.

"Calm yourself, boy. You are in my realm now. It has been written by the fell dragon that you would be here for the recreation of the world"

"Fell what? You're not making any sense! Just who are you, anyway!?" The boy said in a annoyed tone.

Instead of answering, the man chuckled to himself as he mumbled some words from a purple book. After a few seconds, his hand started to glow with purple flames, making the boy nervous.

"Uhh...hey what are you-

*KER-ZAP*

The boy was suddenly cut off of his sentence by a dark fireball to his chest

"Urgh...uh..."

"Stay calm, boy. You're not dying...not now at least. Now to move your body before those damned shepherds show up."

Just as The man walked to the boy, a light shone around the boy's body and he was suddenly gone.

"What!? How can this be!?" The man was dumbfounded. His target suddenly disappeared into thin air. He knew that the fell dragon would be violently furious at him for this.

"Validar! Your time has come!" said another person from the other side of the room.

"Grr...Chrom, you're early. Very well let's begin." the kidnapper named Validar said.


	2. The verge of history

*EDIT* Since my reviewers ay my chapters are too short, I decided to make this one big part.

* * *

-Verge of history-

"Chrom...we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know."

A man and woman see two people laying down on the ground. A young woman with purple hair in a ponytail hairstyle wearing a black coat, and a young man with spiky black hair, wearing a blue coat. Then, the sleeping two began to awaken.

"Oh, I see you two are awake now" said the blue-haired man.

"Hey there." said the blonde woman.

"There are better places to sleep then on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." The man said as he extended his hand to the woman on the ground.

The blonde woman extended her hand to the young man. "Hey, I gotcha."

As the two were pulled up, they both noticed their right hands have a strange purple mark on them.

"You two all right?" the man said.

"I-I'll live..." the young man said.

"Yes...thank you, Chrom." The woman added.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" The man now known as Chrom said.

"No, actually, I...It's strange...You're name just came to me." the woman replied, confusing everyone else.

"Strange...Tell me, what are your names? What brings you here?" Chrom asked.

The young man answered first. "I go by the name of Tj...but uhh...I don't remember exactly how I ended up here."

the woman answered next. "And my name is...hmm?"

"...You don't remember your own name, miss?" Tj asked.

She nodded "No, I...wait, where are we exactly?"

The blonde woman spoke up."Hey, I've heard of this! She has amnesia!"

"I don't believe this for a second." said a knight in armor." You remember milord's name and not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" she said.

"What if she is truthful, Frederick? We can't leave there two here confused in the middle of nowhere. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom said to Frederick.

"True, milord. But I advise caution all the same." Frederick replied.

"Right then. We'll take them back to town and sort this out there." Chrom said.

"W-wait just one moment. Don't we have a say in this?" asked the amnesiac.

Chrom simply chuckled. "Peace, friend. I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now let's go."

(some time later...)

The amnesiac woman finally spoke up again. "What will you do with us? Are we to be your prisoners?"

"Hah! You'll both be free to go once we've established neither one of you are enemies of Ylisse." Chrom said.

"So that's where we are. Ylisse...certainly sounds familiar." Tj said.

"I for one do not find it familiar." said the woman, still confused.

Frederick couldn't help but to comment on that statement. "You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! someone pay this actress."

Chrom simply sighed. "Fredrick, please..." Then he turned to the woman and Tj. "Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. Now, I suppose proper introductions are in order. You already know my name. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa.

The blonde known as Lissa didn't like the title her brother gave her. "I am NOT delicate!" she said. Ignore my brother, please. Sometimes he can be a bit thick. But you're lucky the shepherds found you two before the brigands did."

Tj was now curious."You tend sheep...in full armor?"

"It certainly is a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the wary." Chrom joked.

Frederick bowed to Chrom at that remark "A title I shall wear with pride, milord. One can never be too careful, which is why I can't fully trust you two strangers."

Ms. Amnesiac nodded. "I completely understand and would do the same sir...And my name is Liri...I just remembered that. How odd.

"That's one mystery solved, I guess." Tj added

"Tj and Liri?" Chrom pondered."Are those names foreign?...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. Once we get to-

"Chrom the town!" Lissa shouted.

They look ahead and see the town in flames and brutes pillaging anything they see.

Chrom readied his sword, the falcion at the sight of that. "Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those brigands again, no doubt...Fredrick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Frederick stopped Chrom before he could leave."What about THEM?"

Chrom looked back at him" Unless they're on fire as well, they can wait!"

"Very well, milord" Frederick said before following Chrom and Lissa towards the town.

"Hey! What are we supposed to do!?" Tj protested.

"Hmm..."Liri thought to herself for a moment, then quickly grabbed Tj's hand and followed the others.

"Woah! hey!"

-Tj's pov-

Okay, this is what I can get from everything that has happened so far. I was home, playing fire emblem awakening on my 3DS, then it, out of nowhere, played a cut-scene I've never seen. Validar...he wasn't at the dragon's table...he was in some sort of...I dunno, a light, marble column-filled hallway. He just looked the camera, smirking before he raised up his hand as it channelled so sort of dark magic. Then, well you know the rest. Now then...

-raided town-

"Uh, Liri? what exactly did you plan to do?" I asked her. She seriously just threw me and herself onto a battlefield full of madmen, ready to kill.

"Don't worry. Believe it or not...I feel like this isn't my first fight." she told me. She pulled out a thunder tome and a bronze sword. Where'd she get those?!

"Guess I was prepared for a fight, after all. Take your pick." Liri said. Since I love using swords in video games, guess what I took. "Okay, Let's catch up to Chrom and the others." Liri said. However, we couldn't move more than 5 feet until we were stopped by an enemy sword fighter.

"Out of our way!" Liri said as she shot a lightning bolt at the swordsman. He seemed to be very weak to it, given how his stance had changed from a normal one to slightly slouching. So I took advantage of the situation by following up by stabbing the man in the chest. Weird though...as I removed the sword from his chest, there was no blood, even though he was clearly dead from my stabbing...Guess this world still runs on the game's censoring physics. We managed to find Lissa, staying close to Frederick and Chrom, but not too close to potentially get hurt.

"Oh, there you guys are!" She said, relieved. "Are you hurt? I'm a healer, you know." she said as she held her staff.

"We're fine." Liri replied. "How are you all doing?"

"Chrom and Frederick are taking care of the last of those brigands." Lissa told us. Heh...no way, I'm missing out on this. the chance of the shepherds seeing me and Liri as total badasses? Count me in!

"Let's go, Liri! Those brutes will regret attacking this town!" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"But Lissa said Chom-" Before she could end that sentence,I told her...

"Chrom can't do everything by himself. Even the greatest of warriors need their rest." Hearing that, she nodded and we caught up to them.

"Tj? Liri? what are you two doing out here?" Chrom said, surprised.

"Giving you a chance to catch your breath. No go! We can handle one of these guys." I said to reassure him.

Frederick decided to speak up. "Are you sure that's wise? That ruffian is the leader"

Liri smirked at that. "It's cute that you care, but trust us, we have this one covered." she said. And with that, they went back to Lissa for healing. The brigand leader seemed...different in appearance...to say the least. Tattoos all up and down his body, messy hair, multiple scars, his bone armor remained more or less the same, but two things that really made me regret my choice in finishing this mission...no pants...yes, the man wore nothing more than skull armor, red underpants, and boots, that and his breath was the most horrid, unholy stench I had smelled in my entire life. But I knew that this was my choice...me and Liri have to end this...me and my big mouth.

"Here, sheepy sheepies! Come to the slaughter!" The man laughed. Merciful mother of nintendo! someone get this man a breath mint! This man needs to be ended,NOW!

Liri began the fight by tossing a few thunderbolts at him, causing him to be stunned for a few seconds. I followed up with a few slashes to his gut, ending with a hard stab. He ,however, had just enough strength in him throw an axe at Liri...Crap...Seeing as the tactician dying in this game means GAME OVER, I'm not going to take the chance of finding out what happens if one (or both) of us dies and the game ends. I quickly jumped in front of Liri and smacked the axe out of the way with my sword.

"Phew...You alright?" I said to her.

"Yeah." She replied. "Now stand back." She moved in front of me and the pages inher tome started to turn on their own, at an insane speed I may add, she charged up another thunderbolt, "Checkmate"

*ZzzzzaPOW!*

Woah...that was badass...we took a second to look at the man's body. Sure enough, there was a large burn wound clear on the man's chest.

"Bull's eye." I said, getting a strange look from Liri. "It's a saying from my homeland." after hearing that, she nodded in understanding

"That's the end of them. This town is safe once more." Chrom said.

"Yeah. And wow, you two! I've never seen magic or swordfighting like that!" Lissa complimented.

"Heh, thanks. To be honest, I kinda surprised myself." I said. No, seriously, I never so much as picked up a sword...unless you count skyward sword. But enough about that, this is fire emblem...a world which I am currently trapped in, and have no way out of...wait, maybe the outrealm gate is still here. I heard Chrom say something about having to go into the woods to get to yistol...If I remember correctly, it should be near there. Guess I'll have to see for myself, only I have the feeling, with my luck, it's not going to be that simple.

* * *

A/N: *Phew* Done at last! I tried making this chapter longer like my reviewers suggested. This good enough? Also, while on that subject, what pairings would you to see in this story? review or PM me telling me who you want to see get married. However, Chrom x Liri's not gonna happen. I have a reson for this...but I won't say why...yet. other than that, tell me what paring you want and why. If I like it (or if a possible spouse isn't taken,) you might see it ;-) don't worry though, I like almost all parings, so request away, my friends!


	3. Unwelcome Change

Welcome back to Fire emblem awakening, the outrealm hero. in this part, our group has to rest in the forest before getting to Yistol. What possible dangerous...dangers await us? Let's find out!

* * *

**Unwelcome change**

*Liri's P.O.V.*

We walked through the forest for some time now. It's strange...the whole time we were walking, Tj...seemed troubled. We stopped to rest for the night, so I decided to ask as Frederick was hunting for food.

"Tj, is something wrong?" I asked him

He simply looked at me with a smug grin. "Heh, No, I'm fine."

"It doesn't seem that way." I told him.

"Well..." he sighed. "I'm honestly still trying to figure out how far away I am from home."

That got me curious. I can't remember where I was from...maybe I come the same homeland as he does. Who knows, we may have been travelling partners before this all happened. Maybe if he gave me more detail to where he's from, I could remember something...

* * *

*Tj's P.O.V.*

Ooooookay? What was that? I didn't expect the characters to ask question outside of their script like that. Well then again, The only thing you can do about the tactitian is choose their looks, love and abilities. Which reminds me...shall I "play mach-maker" before I leave? Shall I kill off anyone recruit-able that I don't like? I didn't realize I had a grin on my face until Liri shook me, making me awake from my little fantasy plans.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I said. Then, Liri put her hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick or something?" She asked me, half-annoyed.

Great...now she thinks I'm crazy.

"Heh...no, I'm just a little hungry" I replied.

Her mood shifted when I said that and she sat down next to me.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry too" She said to me with a smile.

Then, almost as if on que, Frederick showed up with his hunted prize.

And thus, we dined on bear meat, cooked from a small campfire. It was alright, honestly. it was chewy, and a bit salty but it was alright and everyone seemed to have the same opinion...except for Lissa, who wasn't too crazy about the smell of it.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" She protested.

Frederick sat near his horse, who was tied to a tree. "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

Since Frederick is a dick in the beginning of the game, I think I'll do the honors of making him look like an ass.

"I don't recall seeing YOU eating any bear meat, Sir Frederick. What's wrong? Bear intolerant?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hey,yeah. He's right." Lissa said.

Frederick tried his best to keep his cool. "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Heh...Yeah, sure you did." I replied.

"You can't force down one tiny, little slice of bear meat, Frederick?" Liri added, to my surprise.

soon, all eyes were on him, and wow...the great Frederick was sweating bullets. I sliced off a piece of meat and passed It to him. "Just one piece, that's all. If you can truly stomach it, then there shouldn't be any problems."

Frederick stared at the meat for a few seconds then finally ate it. he took about two chews before swallowing it. ..and looking sick off of it.

"Uhh, congratulations, Frederick! You've impressed me." I said. "How 'bout seconds?"

He didn't reply. He just shot me a deadly glare.

Chrom spoke up to change the subject,thank goodness. " Uh, Tj, do you recall where you're from?"

Crap. Of all the subjects to jump to, why that one?

"I uh...It's definitely not around here." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"Are you from Ferox?" Lissa asked.

"Nope" I said to her.

"Plegia?" Frederick said coldly.

"No, I am not..." I said, dryly. "When I said I'm not from around here, I mean I'm REALLY not from around here."

"Wait" Chrom said. "You wouldn't happen to know about the outrealms, would you?"

"Sort of. I've heard of it before, but I've never seen it." I said. It's not like I'm COMPLETELY lying. I've never been through it before...awake, anyway.

"Well, I've never been to it, myself. I've only heard of it through the stories of a travelling merchant. If we're lucky, we may find her in Yistol, or on the way there. Maybe she can tell us where it is." Chrom told me.

"Okay." I said. "Sounds like a plan."

"Very well. We'll look once we arrive in the morning."

and with that, we turned in for the night...that is, until we were awakened by an earthquake, and the smell of fire. Oh boy, I know what happens next.

"What's going on?" Frederick asked,getting up, glaring at me. "Where is Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa?"

"Don't look at me." I saw a figure with a weapon in the distance rushing towards Frederick. "Ask him!" I shouted as I pointed to the figure. He immediately turned around and stabbed the attacker in the gut.

"Nice one." I heard Liri said.

"I do not need your complements." Frederick said coldly.

"Instead of treating us as traitors, how about we find Chrom and Lissa before anything else happens?" I said, irritated.

Frederick nodded, got on his horse and rode off while we followed.

* * *

*Liri's P.O.V. *

We ran as fast as we could. More of those...human-like creatures started to appearing as we ran. We fought them off as long as we could until something unexpected happened.

_***KER-SHING!***_

They...died. The creatures fell right then and there...by swordsman wearing a cloak and mask.

"I..that was very impressive." I said to the fighter. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

Before he said anything, I heard Lissa's voice and turned around to see Chrom and the others with her I sighed in relief at that sight. However, When I turned back around, the man was gone. Having no time to look for him, I went to the rest of the group.

"No one is injured, then?" Frederick asked. " Thank the gods..."

Lissa smiled. "Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?"

"Most likely with the hooded man that helped us on the way here." I said.

Chrom looked puzzled when I said that. "We'll worry about them later."

"Yes." Frederick agreed. "We need to put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

There were some abandoned forts in the distance. Lissa and I took the refuge in one, while Tj went to the other one with Chrom and Frederick.

* * *

*Tj's P.O.V.*

Okay, So now we get to the infernal risen. Chrom , Frederick and I took care of a few risen around our fort and then, I heard the voice of a familiar Character.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" the voice said

Ah, there's my favorite redhead in the game, Sully... along with the archer who can't take a hint, Virion. She immediately kicked him in the-OWCH! Okay, for censoring blood, Sully gets more violent. (And, by extension, more badass) Sully had cleared out a small area of risen while Virion sniped a few of them himself. They eventually caught up to us.

"Alright, the leader is the only one left." I said to the group. "By the look of him, he may be a hard hitter, but he should go down in a few strikes. Fredrick, you're the strongest one here, this should be easy for you."

Frederick nodded and rode in to battle. The risen chief seemed to have gotten an upgrade as well. Its hands looked more like animal claws, its hair was messier and it had purple, glowing tattoos.

"Ryaaargh!"

_***THWACK!**__*****_

"Nnh...aaagh... "

Apparently, those looks are just for show, since he toppled like a pile of sticks. And, I just so happens that two masked swordsmen decided to show up, just as the battle had ended. The blue-haired one, I fully know of, since said masked hero is the reason I have the game. The hooded masked man, I have never seen. Weird, huh?

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished." Frederick said. "These two young men took care of the rest." Really? Because I haven't seen either one of them in the battle.

"You two have been a big help." Chrom said. "My name is Chrom, Might I ask yours?"

" You may call me Marth." Blue-hair said.

"I go by the name of Roy" The cloaked man said.

"Marth and Roy? After the heroic king of old and son of the king Eliwood?" Chrom asked, surprised. "You certainly fight like heroes. Where did you two learn your ways with a sword?"

Roy spoke up. "We're not here to talk about us." he said.

"Yes." Marth said. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." And with that, they walked off.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa asked. "Hey, wait!"

"Leave them." I said. "I have a feeling we'll see them again."

" I wager we'll hear their names again." Frederick said. "But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Agreed." I said.

* * *

A/N: *whew* another chapter done, another original character added to the story. So, what do ya guys think? I can't give a update schedule, so updates may be random. Until next time, this has been Tj, up, over and out.


	4. List of pairings

This page is to list the pairings that will be in the story. It will be edited with each requested pairing. First come fist served.

Chrom X *RESERVED*

Henry X Sumia

Viake X Miriel

Tharja X Gaius

Tj X Liri


	5. New friends

**New friends**

*Tj's pov*

Phew! finally, civilization! It was a several-hour hike, but we made it! Virion and Sully walked off somewhere. Most likely the shepherds' garrison.

"So this is the capital of Yisstol. I've never seen so many people." Liri said, looking around.

" It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Fredrick said. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Well, that's a relief!" Lissa added.

I spotted a group of soldiers with a woman wearing fancy clothing, making her easy to spot among the crowd around her. This woman, obviously, must be Emmeryn.

"That woman is the exalt,your ruler, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick replied. " The exalt is a symbol of 's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon, Grima tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon, Naga and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"The Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Liri commented.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa said, happily.

"Wait, what?" Liri said surprised "She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"Yup, they're siblings." I said. "I figured as much when I saw her. She and Lissa look very similar to each other. She also has the same birthmark as Chrom."

"Heh. You're a certainly observant young man." Chrom said to me.

"Thank you, Prince Chrom" I said.

"Just Chrom is fine." Chrom said. "I've never been much for formalities."

"The prince and princess..." Liri began. "That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" She added.

" Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick said.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace." Chrom said "Would you two like to meet her?" He asked to me and Liri.

"It would be an honor." I said.

"Yes. Please lead the way." Liri said.

* * *

We got to talk to Emmeryn. She had to bet the most kind person here. I mean, seriously, the way she spoke was so calming, and soft...wait...I gotta make sure she survives. Yes, it's a mandatory event, but I have to try. Same goes with Philla, her guard. That damn king. And there's NO WAY I'm going to recruit him. Let the bastard stay dead. Chrom let me and Liri join the shepherds as tacticians, so I need to help as mush as I can. That is, until I can get home.

"TJ!" someone shouted, making me stumble backwards a little.

"Who, what, huh?" I mumbled. I saw Lissa in front of me with a smirk. "Are you daydreaming?"

"Maaaaybe" I said.

"Well, dream later!" she said, grabbing my arm. "I wanna show you and Liri something!" And with that, she took me down some random hallway with Liri following us.

Time to go make some new friends.

"Here we are!" Lissa said. "The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home."

I looked around the area. It was fairly large and was filled with a lot of large boxes. There were a few people already there. Vaike, Sumia, Kellam(who was in the corner) and-

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright?" a female voice said.

UUUUGH...her...Maribelle. She's so stuck-up sometimes. I barely have her out in battle in the game, anyway.

"Oh, hey Maribelle." Lissa said.

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" She scolded, like a mother to her child.

Liar! I see nothing but a full head of blonde hair, goldylocks!

"Aw, you worry too much." Lissa reassured. "I can handle a battle or two!"

My earlier playthroughs say differently.

"Hey, squirt!" Vaike said. "Where's Chrom? Bet he had a rough time out there without ol' teach and his trusty axe"

Bet money he gets killed in the next battle.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Sumia said.

"Poor Sumia. She's been simply beside herself with concern" Maribelle said. "She's been watching the horizon all day during training."

"Aw, that's so sweet that you care about Chrom." Lissa said to Sumia.

Sumia smiled. "Wel, I...he's our captain and prince. Of course I'd worry."

You are SO not getting with Chrom. Just 'cause I can influence parings. The love doctor's gonna hand out perscriptions soon.

Vaike turned to look at us. I'm glad someone did. "So, who are the strangers?"

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike." Lissa said. And being completely true, I might add, but he's still a cool guy. "But allow me to introduce Tj and Liri. They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom made them our new tacticians. You should see all the tricks they have up their sleeves."

Oh yeah. He did say that, didn't he?

"Oh yeah?" Vaike asked. "Can either of you do this?" he challenged, before letting out a loud belch.

Liri chuckled. "I'm sure we can learn much in the belching arts from you, 'teach'. In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Yeah, same here." I finally spoke up. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle said. "Must you pollute the air with your buffoonery?" then she glared at me and Liri. "And you two! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped the two of you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" And with that, she left.

"Whatever." I said.

"Don't take it to heart." Sumia said. "Maribelle warms to people slowly"

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa said with a giggle. "But yeah, just give her some time."

Chrom soon walked in, to Sumia's delight.

"Ah! Captain! I was so- I mean, we wer-

Her sentence was cut off as she tripped and fell on the floor

"Yowch" I said while cringing. I immediately went to help her up.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem" I replied.

"Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean.." Sumia said before sighing.

"Alright. Listen, everyone" Chrom said. "In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Liri said.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north." Sumia said to her. "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are." Chrom said. "We'll need their strength to quell this new menace. We'll have to go, since it now much more dangerous out there. Much too dangerous for the exalt. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa said.

"Me, too. You'll be needing teach, just wait and see!" Vaike said.

"I'll go as well." Kellam said. I can't let this dude go unnoticed.

"Sure, man. The more the merrier!" I said, looking at him. He looked like he cheered up when I acknowledged him.

"Who are you talking to, Tj?" Chrom said before looking further in front of him. "Oh! Kellam! When Did you get here?" he asked.

"Huh? I've been here this whole time!" He said.

Sumia, however, looked a bit sad. "I...I,um..."

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that...I don't think I'm ready for a real mission just yet." she said. "I would probably just get in the way."

"You could stay behind us and watch how we fight." Liri suggested.

"Liri's right, but It's your choice." Chrom said to Sumia. "However, some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"Well...If you think it's wise, captain." She said.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." He said. Oh, no you don't. I'M the paring expert here!"Oh, and Tj. We looked around the town for the merchant...we couldn't find her anywhere."

I sighed at that. "Guess I'm staying a bit longer then expected. I wanna help out as much as I can anyway."

Chrom smiled. "Very well. I'll see you and everyone else tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

A/N: *whew* another one done. Next chapter, "dude, where's my axe?"


	6. Shepherds

So, yeah...I saw the nintendo direct..."FIRE EMBLEM IF"! OMIGAWD! Totally getting that!

* * *

**Shepherds**

*Tj's pov*

The next morning, we got up early. We didn't have enough time for a full breakfast, so we were given bread to eat. I Won't complian, though. Heading in to battle while still tired from eating can be deadly. We made some last minute preparations before we left.

"Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked. "We have a long march ahead."

"W-wait for me!" An unknown young male voice said. It could be only one person.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked, slightly surprised seeing the young knight.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asked the group.

"Huh?" Lissa said. "Vaike was supposed to...Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about the mission?" She asked, annoyed.

Vaike simply crossed his arms and smirked. "The Vaike never forgets!..I just don't always remember, is all"

"Pretty sure that means the same thing, dude." I said to him.

"Hey! butt out, Tj!" Vaike snapped back. "The Vaike's mind is a complex thing!"

"Then, did you at least remember to bring a weapon?" I asked him.

"H-how do you know about that?!" He asked. " That was once, okay, twice but training sessions don't count!"

"...I just asked if you brought a weapon." I said.

He didn't say anything. I heard Lissa and Liri holding back their laughter. +1 for Tj.

"...For your information," he said to me. "I do have a weapon. It's right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!"

"Anyway," Chrom said, changing the subject. "Tj, Liri. This is Stahl, one of our finest soldiers."

"Hello." Stahl greeted. "Miriel told me we had new shepherds. She's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

Later, after about a half-hour of walking, gues what we ran into. Go on, guess.

"Risen? They've reached this far?" Chrom said.

Ding, ding, ding! That's right!

"Risen?" Liri asked.

"We needed to give them a name." Frederick said to her. "The council chose it."

Chrom unsheathed his sword Falchion. "Everyone, remember what we're up against!" he said.

Vaike Laughed. "They'll remember ME once I...Wait a second, where's my axe?! I just had it a second ago!"

Score: Tj, 2 Vaike: 0

"Hey." I said to him." Just stay behind the group. Miriel's on her way. She may have found it." I tried to reassure.

Vaike grumbled something, but stayed behind us.

I suddenly got an idea. Let's do this pairing up thing a bit early.

"Hey, how about we two people attack their enemies at once." I suggested. "Strength in numbers, you know."

"Hmm... Makes sense." Chrom said. "Alright, Tj. We'll go with your plan. Who will follow who?"

"Lissa, you stick with Stahl. Chrom, you'll fight along with Frederick. I'll go with Sully. Vaike will go with Miriel once she shows up. Liri, I guess you'll be fighting alongside Virion."

Everyone then stood with their partners, ready for battle. We all went off in different directions, slaying any risen we came across. I was a bit worried, and felt a bit awkward. I didn't want Liri to end up "with" Virion. The guy is alright but...he's one of those guys that I don't use that much. In my playthroughs of the game, once I have enough people recruited, the weak ones fade into the background. That, and the fact that he looks like one of those guys who isn't big on marriage. I dunno, that's probably just me.

"I'll kill you twice!" I heard Sully say before decapitating a risen. Still no blood, but instead, dark mist, Ooooooooooh, spooky. Not.

Annnnnnd that's the other matter. My very first playthrough, I had my character marry Sully. So you can imagine how weird it feels being with her in person. I don't know why, but I felt I should have teamed up with her.

I turned around to check on Vaike and I saw that Miriel had finally caught up with us. She also had his axe and gave it back. They soon followed us and help finish off the last few risen that were around the bridge. Once we crossed the bridge, we spotted Four risen left, with One of them being abnormally large and having red tattoos. I swear, you could mistake him for "Fear Kratos" from God of War...I pray he isn't as strong as Kratos.

Sully and I defeated one Risen. Vaike and Miriel took down the second one, Virion sniped the third on right between the eyes.

"Your end has come!" Chrom shouted at the last risen. He ran towards it, slashing at it, quickly, ending his attack with a stab to the chest.

"Woah..." I said.

"Right then." Chrom said. "Let's move on."

"No path is safe if they had made it this far, Milord." Frederick said. "We need to stay wary."

* * *

As we continued to march, we found something...interesting.

"Well, what do we have here?" Liri said.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" asked Lissa.

"It's a pegasus, all right." Chrom said as walked towards it. " I think it's hurt."

The first person to make a MLP reference or joke gets five in the eyes.

The pegasus immediately turned hostile when Chrom tried to touch it, he instantly backed away.

"Captain, one moment" Sumia said. She walked over to us and-

"WOAH!-oww!"

...fell over again. I went to help her up again.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." I said to her.

"Those boots of yours again, Sumia?" Chrom asked,like this was an everyday occurrence.

"No! I mean, yes!" She said.

"Well, come no closer." Chrom warned. "This beast is crazed."

"It's okay, Captain." She said. "I can handle this..." She walked towards the pegasus, petting it gently. "Shhh...Easy now,girl. I won't hurt you." And with that, the pegasus was calmed down.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Liri asked.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing, really." Sumia said. "I just have a way with animals, I guess. You all go ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up ads soon as we're able."

"Right then." Chrom said. "Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir." She replied. Their so cute together...

...I'm gonna enjoy pairing them with completely different people.

"Tj." Chrom said. "You seemed a bit uninterested in that whole ordeal with the pegasus. Do you not like them?"

"No." I sighed. "It's just that...back home, people can't seem to stop talking able pegasai, or to be more acurate: "ponies" as some call them."

"Ponies?" Chrom asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah. They've become something of an unhealthy obsession for certain people." I said to him. "So, I don't hate pegasai, they just remind me of how weird my home can be sometimes."

"Ah..." He said.

* * *

A/N: This is not meant to insult any MLP fans, this is just my opinion on the matter.


	7. Warrior Realm

Warrior Realm

* * *

*Tj's POV*

After another long walk, the weather had gotten colder and colder until we noticed that it started to snow. We must be at Regna Ferox.

"So this is the fortress?" Liri asked.

"Yes." Chrom replied. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners." Frederick stated. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility." he added.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." Chrom said, sure of himself. "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

So in other words, given the fact that I know what they're going to do, I have to not speak out of turn and give them a piece of my mind. Don't wanna risk screwing this up.

* * *

"Trouble in the wind, milord." Frederick warned. "The Feroxi guard are mobilizing."

Dammit.

"What? Why?!" Chrom asked, surprised.

Yeah, seriously, why?

"Who can say?" Frederick replied. "But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. Just to be safe, we should prepare for combat. And as much as I don't trust them, Tj and Liri may have a strategy ready."

"Indeed, they ARE our tacticians, after all." Chrom said before turning to us. "So, Tj, Liri? What do you suggest?" he asked us.

"Well..." Liri started before looking as far in fron of her as she can. " By the look of things, soldiers seem to be heavily armored. So archers won't be needed, Just people who can use swords, lances, and tomes."

"So, basically, everyone but Virion, right?" I asked.

"Well,..." She said. "... that's a blunt way of looking at it but-

"Say no more!" Virion interrupted. "I take no offense to your choice, you must do what is best for Ylisse." And with that, he walked a safe distance away.

"Okay then..." I said.

"Now then, "Liri said. "I think Stahl should stay close to the back and protect Lissa. While Chrom and Frederick stay close to should do good paired up with Mirel. Tj, You and I should stick close to Chrom and Frederick."

"Okay. Good plan." I said.

Suddenly, a female voice spoke up from the top of the fortress. "Halt! Who goes there?!" she said.

Chrom then stepped forward. "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" he said.

"Not another step, my bold lad!" The woman said back. "I've lancers at the ready!"

"We are not the enemy!" Frederick said. "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is to keep you brigands out of Regna Ferox!" the female soldier said.

WHAT?! She's must have never seen Chrom, or never seen the brand of the exalt. Because EVERYONE in this game knows that if someone has that birthmark, they're royalty.

"You think you're the first 'Ylissians' to try and cross our boader?" the soldier questioned. "I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you!" Frederick shouted at her. "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed." The soldier laughed. "And I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize that impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, idiot!" I shouted at her.

"Tj!" Chrom snapped at me.

I ignored him. This needed to be said. "Instead of just assuming this man is not royalty and talking down to us like children, how about you come down here, and take a good look at the crown prince himself, huh?" I went to him and pulled his arm up. "He has the brand. Bet you can't see it from WAAAAAAY up there, can you? No, you CAN'T!"

Chrom looked at me with a "You done fucked up" look.

...

...Crap,what have I done? I can't see her facial expression from down here, but I could of sworn I heard her chuckling.

"You know what, boy...you're right." she said.

I am?

"He is?" Chrom, Frederick, and Liri said in unison.

"Yes." She replied. "Let's settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be with the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Emmeryn won't like this at all..." Chrom groaned.

I tried to talked some sense into her in a more polite way, this time.

"Miss, if this is about my 'idiot' comment..." I tried to say.

"I've heard quite enough out of you! Attack!"

* * *

Then they threw the javelins. I remember this cutscene in the game. The javelins almost kill Chrom, but then- wait.

...they weren't aiming for Chrom...Oh, SHIT!

I couldn't run, they were too quick. I can't die, not here! I-

"Woah!"

Righ then and there,something, or should I say SOMEONE grabbed me, and saved my life.

"Sumia!" I said, happily while sitting behind her on her pegasus. Wow...that sound weird saying that out loud.

"Better hold on tight, Tj" She said. "Could get bumpy."

"Uh, right." I said back, trying to remain calm and not think about how high up in the air we are.

She giggled a bit before turning to me. "You'll be fine."

"Okay, I trust you." I said before getting out my sword. She landed near our group while I assume those soldiers went back to restock on weapons.

"Oh, I'm so relieved I made it in time" Sumia said.

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom said to her. "And this- is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!" he asked, shocked.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? Once you really get to know her, that is." Sumia said, with a sweet smile.

"Well, many thanks to you both." Chrom said. "You saved the life of one of our tacticians. No doubt he's thanking that pegasus now." he said

Well, he's right. I owe that Pegasus a bag of carrots and apples when this is over. And I gotta do something for Sumia.

"Now then..." He unsheathed falchion. "...the Feroxi way, it is!"

I saw Kellam in the distance. Again, can't let him go unnoticed.

"Chrom, Kellam could use some backup over there." I said, pointing to the far left.

Chrom looked a bit surprised when he saw Kellam. He probably forgot that he was here again. After the two talked, Kellam teamed up with Sully. Afterwards, Chrom, Frederick, Stahl and Lissa followed on the left side.

I walked over to Liri and Sumia, Vaike,and Miriel followed us. Sumia stayed in the back since pegasai tend to fall over like a pile of sticks when hit by arrows. We easily took down the soldiers on the right and took the key, then went to the second floor. Floor 2 proved to be more of a challenge for us as we had to fight our way through the heavy-armored knights.

"HERE'S HOW IT'S DONE!" Liri shouted as she shot a bolt of lightning at a knight, making him fall.

Yeah, we pretty much wiped the floor with them. Leaving their commander left. She's screwed no matter who we send in, but the question is...who?

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"

"Very well. Pick a god and pray!"

Huh? Frederick and the woman are already fighting? Guess Frederick really too offense to her comment. And while we're on the subject of this woman, Her look seems to be different from the game as well. Her hair was light blonde, almost white with a scar on the side of her face, she had the general class's armor on, the shield was bigger than her and she had a lance instead of a spear. Are all of the bosses getting makeovers or something?

Those two fought for a good few minutes before Frederick delt the ending blow, making the woman fall to the ground.

"Then your claims were...true..." she slowly said.

told you so. She soon got back up and took a good look at Chrom before bowing.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom." She said to him. "I truly mistook you for brigand imposters."

And got your ass beat because of that.

"But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have." she added.

Damn right.

"I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you ther personally."

"That would be most appreciated." Chrom said, grateful. "Thank you."

"Amazing." Liri said. "Her whole demeanor changed."

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick said to us. "I should have known better to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

...So any shmuck with a strong army could have said that they're us and walk through?

"Yes." Chrom said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "In a way, Tj just helped move things along."

"Yeah..." I said, chuckling nervously. "That's totally what I did."

Chrom let out a laugh after that.

* * *

A/N: I know who can be recruited after this chapter is complete in the game. Don't worry, they'll be joining at a later point in time.

* * *

We arrived at the throne room where our enemy-turned-escort, Raimi went to go find the khan.

"I'd wager the khan is out training. They usually prefer battle to politics." Chrom said. "Or rather, battle IS their politics." he added.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now." Liri said.

"Uhh, Liri?" I said.

"A giant man of unparalleled muscular strength." She went on.

"Liri?"

"his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

"Liri!"

"Hmm? Yes Tj?" she finally came out of her inner thoughts.

"Am I now? Please, do go on!" A female voice said behind Liri.

"Huh?" Liri said, instantly turning to the person behind her.

Ladies and gentlemen, Khan Flavia.

"I take it you're the khan, correct?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know.

"One of them, yes." She replied. "The East-Khan. My name is Flavia."

I always liked her.

"I apologize for the trouble at the boarder, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you." Chrom replied. "But I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true that bandits have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" She said, annoyed. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. They must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Probably want to sit back and watch us slaughter each other then claim whatever's left once it's all over." I said.

"You're probably right." Flavia said.

"Damn them!" Chrom said. "I...forgive my language, Your grace. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" she encouraged. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards." Chrom replied.

"Ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy!" Flavia said. "Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide you any troops. I lack the authority. As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms, giving them the final say when it comes to foreign alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see and so..."

"So, we are to receive no aid?" Chrom said.

"Not if you always give up so easily!" Flavia said. "The next tournament is soon, you see. And I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom asked.

"I hear your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win, I will grant your alliance."

"Sounds easy enough, Chrom." I said.

"Easier said than done Tj." Chrom replied.

"Ah, yes." Flavia said, looking at me. Uh-oh. "Raimi has especially told me about you, young man."

"Really?" I asked. "What did she say?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." she told me. "But if you can fight as well as you can yell and shoot insults, then this should be an interesting tournament. I do hope you survive." she said to me.

I knew that comment would come back to bite me in the a**, I just knew it!

"Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held." she said. "But be wary! I hear two equally able swordsmen champions the West-Khan."

great...two guesses on who they are. And I have a theory about the true identity of one of them.


	8. Two Falchions

A/N: Hey guys, Tj here. I just wanted to bring up something relating to the pairings...I'm going to have to break the support rules for just ONE pairing I have in mind. Some of you may know what it is. HINT: It's the only one that makes sense, but the developers wouldn't let us have it. :-/ Anyway, with THAT outta the way, let's continue!

* * *

Two Falchions

*Tj's POV*

Khan Flavia had shown us the way to the arena. Let's put it like this: FREAKINING HUGE! I mean, you can fit over nine thousand people in here, which I'm pretty sure was the exact number of people watching us right now. But the really interesting thing was our opponents. Well, to be exact, TWO of our opponents.

"Chrom!" Lissa said, pointing to two people in particular.

Marth and Roy. I already knew what Marth looked like. Multiple playthroughs and all, but Roy...his appearance confused me. He had on a tactician's outfit on but his robes were had some sage-like additions on them. It also had similarities to mine and Liri's, but instead of blue or black with purple designs, his was dark blue with yellow markings. He also had a mask on, similar to Marth's but he also had his hood on, so no one could really see his face further than the bottom of his mask. Again, I have a hunch on who he really is, and if it's true...then that means I'll never get home.

"Marth!" Chrom said, walking towards him in the center of the arena. "One question before we begin?"

Roy whispered something in Marth's ear, he nodded, then walked over to Chrom, silently, ready to unsheathe his sword.

"...fine then." Chrom stated. "Our swords can speak for us!" he unsheathed Falchion, and readied himself for battle against this mystery man. Then, (why did the lights dim around Marth?) Marth unsheathed his sword,er... Falchion, as well. (This is going confusing to write, isn't it?)

Chrom stared at the blade that was similar to his in shock."Where did you get that?" he asked. "...There's no way..." He immediately jumped into the air, and spun vertically downwards (How in the flying fuck did he do that?!) into Marth, who blocked the attack. The two seemed evenly matched. Both teams stood there, watching. The crowed seemed impressed enough.

"Tell me." Chrom said during the duel. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

Marth then backed away, then did the same spin slash. (Seriously! How are they doing that?! is it a lord-class only thing?)"From MY FATHER!" he shouted, barely missing Chrom.

Okay, now the chapter begins properly...that what I would say if this were the game. Since it isn't, Bluenettes one and two are STILL dueling! and probably won't stop until we clear out the weaker mooks. But it does have it's perks. Marth's team has a total of nine, so we got to bring in nine people, too. We had Me, Liri, Chrom, Frederick, Sully, Miriel, Vaike, Sumia, and Lissa. Now let's get this over with before Marth has a chance of winning.

"Marth is a gifted swordsman." Liri said.

No shit.

"And his tactician, Roy looks capable as their men as well. We should mind our distance."

"Heh. More like they need to mind their distance." I said.

"Damn right!" Sully said.

"Alright, let's do this." I said. I had Vaike and Miriel paired up again, I like the idea of brawn and brains working together. Me and Sully paired up again. Again, it kinda feels right. Liri went with Frederick, and Sumia protected Lissa. Frederick, Liri, Sumia, and Lissa went to the left, and we went to the right. The fighters were a complete non-issue. I rode with Sully on her horse, slashing the opponents as she rode by, and whatever we didn't kill (or K.O., I think) Vaike and Miriel worked together to finish them off. Wonder how our favorite blue-hairs are doing?

"Who is your father?" Chrom asked, sternly.

Marth nodded."My apologies. I've said enough for one day, sir." he replied.

"Hmph. Is that how it is?" Chrom asked, sarcastically. So yeah, they continued their duel as we finished off the last of the weaker fodder. Only leaving Marth and Roy. I'm ready to end this.

"Hey!" I shouted towards Roy, pulling out my sword. "hope you're ready, man."

"Hmph..." He smirked, pulling out his sword as well...only thing is that,it was a-

"A levin sword?" Frederick said. "Those are very rare in these lands."

Great...freaking GREAT! However, it was golden, with a small white bolt running down the middle, so at least it looked a bit cooler than usual.

"You." Roy said, pointing at me. "If it's alright with you, I wish to face you alone and test your skills to mine."

My comrades looked to me, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm...Alright, I accept." I said.

Liri walked over to me, worried. "Tj...are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Won't exactly be easy, but that's what makes it fun. Besides, he only wants to test me, and if things get too crazy, we can have Lissa heal me."

Liri looked to Roy, then back to me. "Alright...but still, be careful.."

"Aren't I always?" I said, with a smirk.

"The longfort."

"Details."

I approached him and assumed my stance. He mirrored my stance.

Shit.

We ran towards each other and our blades clashed. We matched each other strike for strike to the point where it was getting very repetitive and very disappointing. But then, I got an idea.

"Phew... This is a bit more than I expected." I said, panting.

"Come now, Sir Tj." Roy taunted. "Certainly that's not the best you can do." He went in to slash at me.

Sucker

I blocked the attack with my sword and kicked him hard in the gut, pushing back a few feet, and making him drop the sword before falling to the ground. Aw yeah. Totally just did a blade counter. I pointed my sword at him, as a way to tell him that he had lost this fight.

"Ugh...I-impressive." Roy said, in a pained, strained voice. I may have overdone that kick. "We may still have a chance." He then muttered. I won't bother asking, because I know what he's talking about. I instead went to help him up, but then, I heard the sound of someone yelling in pain. I turned and saw Marth on the ground, defeated.

"Impressive...if not surprising..." he said.

Shepherds win.

* * *

We had some time to rest before we talked to kahn Flavia again, so I took the time to think for a moment and look back on what has happened.

"Okay." I sighed. "Validar sent me here. I believe next thing we'll have to do is to defend the castle and kill him. Maybe I can get some answers out of him. Then again...I dunno." I walked into a nearby bathroom, went to the sink, and splashed some water in my face. Mostly to see if this wasn't some long and confusing dream. However, it nothing happened. I dried off my face before looking in the mirror, seeing my new 'fire emblem" face, looking back. My hair was spiky, like one of the hairstyles for the short Robin setting. It was black, with a small touch of blue mixed into it, but, it's barely visible. My face was tan. (which is a rarity among a crowd of caucasian characters. NO RACISM INTENDED) it was smooth, with no facial hair. My eyes were cyan, as well. Blue and Cyan. Heh...some of my favorite colors.

"Well, hello, sir Tj." I said to my reflection. "Looks like we've gotten ourselves into one heck of an ordeal, huh?" I began to wonder...how much time has gone on since I've left? Will I ever get back? Then I looked at my right hand. The mark of Grima. How do I explain that? Oh, hey mom and dad, I went to another dimension inside my game. This big dragon gave me a tattoo. They're totally not gonna think I'm crazy.

"Uh, hey, dude?" I heard Vaike say, knocking at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey man. I need your help with something." he told me.

"What's up?"

"It's...Miriel I wanna, I dunno, do something nice for her." he explained. "Me and her are good buddies since you keep putting the two of us together during battle."

"Oh. Uh, wow. Uhh...how about flowers?" I asked. "Women love flowers. And if she doesn't,she'll probably use them in an experiment, or something."

"Alright. Flowers. Got it!" Vaike said. "Teach owes ya for this!" And with that, he ran off.

Tj and Vaike have reached support "C".The love doctor has given his first perscription.

* * *

A little bit later, we spoke with kahn Flavia again.

"Well fought!" She stated. "You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance."

"Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom said to her.

"I should thank you!" she said,laughing. "It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!"

Aw yeah. Time to get smashed.

"Unfortunately, we cannot." Chrom said. "We must return to Ylisse as soon as possible to let Emmeryn know about our alliance."

Dammit.

"If you must leave." A male voice said. "Let me give you something to take with you." The voice belong to Basilio, who had just walked into the room with Lon'qu, the one man army with the female-phobia. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, bu he's peerless with a sword."

"Wait." said Chrom. "YOU were bested by Marth?" he asked.

Lon'gu simply grunted.

"Yes, I find it surprising as well." Basilio said. "That Marth and his partner Roy defeated him for the champion title, but, as you know, they didn't keep it for long."

Lissa went up to him to say hello, but he had his normal reaction to a female.

"Away, woman!" He shouted.

Dare I pair someone with him?

"Ha! Consider him west Ferox's contribution to the Ylissian cause." Basilio said to us.

" All right, then" Chrom said, looking to Lon'qu. "Welcome aboard."

* * *

-MORE WALKING-

* * *

Ugh...so tired...

Bavk in Yistol, Chrom, Lissa and Emmeryn were going over some things relating to today. I, however, flopped down onto the bed in the room they let me sleep in. Such a warm, soft, fluffy bed that-

"Tj! Come on, we have an emergency!" I heard Liri shout.

...I'll never get to fucking enjoy.

"What?" I practically whined.

"Plegians." She said. "They've captured Maribelle and are holding her hostage."

"...And the emergency is...?"

"TJ!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go..."

* * *

A/N: I've been neglecting my other story, so I'll have to make up a cycle when it comes to publishing chapters.

next up: "You must be this tall to kill a Plegian."


	9. The Exalt and the King

A/N: As much as I hate to do it, my second story, Accidentally inFAMOUS has been put on hiatus. I apologize to anyone following that story. Also, this chapter will have a different twist to it.

* * *

The Exalt and the King

*Tj's pov*

Okay, I don't want to come off as a whiny kid, but I was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep, but now I can't because "Goldilocks" got herself captured. Ugh, anyway we had to go up towards this mountain-like area where we saw king jackass himself, Gangrel accompanied by assistant Aversa.

"What's this, then?" He said. "The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes!"

Emmeryn then steped forward. "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

Aversa giggled at Emmeryn's words. "The truth? You may call me Aversa and I can give you the truth."

"Very well, Aversa." Emmeryn said. "Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" Gangrel asked. "Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

That's one name you could call her. Not the name I would use, however.

"Maribelle!" Lissa shouted in shock, seeing her best friend being held hostage by some ruffian.

"This girl crossed the Plegian boarder without our consent. And What's more, she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who wanted to only escort her safely home."

"I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle said. "THEY were the ones who invaded Ylisse. They ransacked an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, the took me and dragged me across the border. Let the burnt homes and dead families serve as my proof."

"That would only prove that Ylisse has a bandit problem." Gangrel said as an excuse. "But indeed, I shall weep tears into my pillow tonight for your dead villagers."

Emmeryn kept calm, as she always had done. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once." she said. "Surely, we can work this out without a hostage."

"Without so much as an apology?" Gangrel asked. "Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to kill her where she stands and head home for supper.

"YOU BLACK-HEARTED DEVIL!" Chrom yelled.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel warned. Chrom then calmed himself. "Now then, Your Gracefulness. Parhaps we can arrange a trade..." Gangrel offered. "You give me the Fire Emblem,and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Emmeryn seemed surprised and confused at the same time. "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure?" she asked. "But why?"

"Because I know the legend." Gangrel said. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! Yet, my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing ever from Ylisse. Heheh..."

"Them emblem's power is meant for a single purpose" Emmeryn said. "To save the the world and its people in their darkest hour. You claim to have a more noble wish?"

Gangrel then did his well-known insane laugh. "I want what every Plegian wants- a grisly end for every last Ylisssian! What could be more noble than that? Especially after what the Ylissians did to Plegia long ago! Now, I shall have the Fire Emblem, even if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

"That's a threat." I said, stating the obvious. "A threat against our leader. A TERRORISTIC threat against our leader. Something that can interpreted a a decloration of war. You want blood on your hands, King Gangrel?"

"If it will shut loudmouths like you up, and gets me the Fire Emblem, I'll be happy to soak in YOUR blood!" Gangrel said proudly, sending his guards to attack. "Yes...a big, messy war that will bleed you and your fellow Ylissians dry." he then left with Aversa and the guard that was keeping Maribelle.

"Tj, Liri." Chrom Said. "What's our next move?"

"If It's alright, I'll stay back with Emmeryn to protect her. Make sure she gets over the border safely." I offered. "Philia does her job perfectly, and all, but you can't be too careful with these guys, I see."

"Very well." Chrom Said. "Take someone with a horse with 'll clear these ruffians out, then join up with you."

"Right." I said.

"Hey, spikes." I heard Sully said. "This sounds a bit dangerous. I like it. Let me be the one who protects your ass." She said.

I chucked. "Heh. Alright then..." I hopped onto her horse and held on to her. "Let's ride!" And with that, we caught up with Emmeryn and Philia.

"Sir Tj? Why are you here?" Philia asked.

"We're your ground support." I replied. "You two fly out of here. We'll take care of anyone who might try to ambush you."

"Very well." She said.

"Be cautious, you two." Emmeryn said as she held on to Phila before her pegasus took to the skies.

"Alright. Let's move." I said. The road back down was clear for a few minutes, until we saw some Plegian archers and mages.

"Dammit." Sully muttered. "Looks like we got trouble."

"Nothing we can't handle." I said confidently. I then brought out my sword, slashing at the mages. Sully had her horse run some archers over, making them fall off the mountain. Owch.

"Shit" Sully said. "The hell is that?" she asked, pointing ahead at a Sorcerer Plegian at the border

"Halt!" the sorcerer said. "You will go no further. I, Leopold have been trusted by the ki- Aaagh!"

"Shut the hell up..." Sully said with some stones in her hand.

"Such disrespect..." Leopold said. "I'll make sure you're ended here!" he got out his tome and attacked with a fire spell, Sully's horse quickly gotten out of the way. The horse then ran up close so Sully could get a few good hits in. I followed up with a few myself before he jumped back a few feet.

"Ha! You're good." Leopold said. "But not good enough!" he then shot ME with a fire spell, making me fall off of the horse. It hurt, but didn't burn. It felt more like a punch to face.

"Haha! Your tactician is down!" Leopold said triumphantly. "Now, I shall-

*KER-SHANK!*

Leopold was interrupted by the business end of Sully's lance through the chest.

"C-curses..." Leopold managed to say before dying.

"Damn nuisance." Sully said before looking at me. "You alright, spikes?" she asked.

I slowly got up. "Yeah. He got a lucky shot in. I'll be fine.

"Good." she replied. "Hop back on. We gotta make sure the Exalt's alright."

I nodded and got back on.

We got to Emmeryn in Philia. Philia was tending to her pegasus and Emmeryn was resting near a tree.

"Thank you both for your help." Emmeryn said. "I hope Chrom and the others are alright."

"I'm glad you're alright, your majesty." I said. "And Chrom and the other shepherds should be back any moment now."

And then, almost one cue, the were walking up to us.

Chrom ran to Emmeryn. "Emm! I'm glad you're alright." he said, hugging her.

"Yes, It's thanks to your tactician and soldier." She said. "In any case, is Maribelle alright?"

"I most certainly am, your grace." Maribelle said. "Chrom's other tactician, Liri made sure that I and my liberator were safe."

"Liberator?" I asked.

then, everyone's favorite young mage walked up.

"She means me." he said. "My name is Ricken. And before you say it, I AM old enough to fight."

"Heh. I never said you weren't." I told him. "Nice to meet you." I then shook his hand.

Chrom then walked over to me."Now that you've met with Ricken, I say we head back to Yistol. I fear we have more trouble from Plegia coming soon."

Great...

* * *

A/N: So sorry that this part came out late. I've been busy. Anyway, I'm still taking pairing requests! Remember to review. This has been Tj, up, over, and out.


	10. Forseers

A/N: I. AM. SO SORRY. Yes, I have been away from this story for so long and I'm really sorry. Today, I'm blowing the dust off this story and put in another chapter.

* * *

Forseers.

*Tj's pov*

I stared at the ceiling in my bedroom in the castle. I couldn't fall asleep. After a while, I decided to get up and walk a little bit around the castle. A few minutes passed and I found myself outside. Chrom was there, thinking to himself. This must be THAT chapter.

"Good evening, Chrom." I said to him.

"Oh, hi, Tj. Just...dueling with some unpleasant thoughts." He said. "Tomorrow, we request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first."

"That being...?"

"The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years." He said. "It...was a brutal campaign, ending only in death, his death, 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering. But his war was no kinder to his own people. The longer the fighting went on, the smaller our army became. Bystanders were thrown onto the front lines to their deaths and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times...I remember how it affected Emmeryn."

"Emmeryn...what happened?" I asked.

"Our father died before she was 10 years old. He left her quite the legacy. Vengeance from Plegia...rage from our own people. My sister was a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects hurled insults..and stones."

I looked down. "People always look for someone to blame when things go bad ..."

"Very true. But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood." Chrom finished.

"I imagine it was very difficult." I said.

"I still don't know how she does it." Chrom said. "I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While they mocked and insulted, she reached out and healed them. Because of her, soldiers had the chance to go home to their families. She ended the war. And when it was all over, the people "forgave" her? Not once she resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom, the part most worth protecting."

"Well spoken, sir." Someone said from the shadows.

"Marth and Roy." Chrom said as he turned around and saw them. "How did you two get in here?"

"There was a hole in the castle wall not too far from here. We managed to slip in." 'Roy' said.

"There?" Chrom asked, scratching his head. "But how did-"

"Your secret is safe with us. We have only come here to warn you." 'Marth' said.

"Warn us about what?" Chrom asked.

"The exalt's life is in danger." 'Roy' said to us.

"Emmeryn?" Chrom muttered. "That's absurd. She is guarded at all hours."

"What if...what if we told you that we have seen the future? Would you believe us?" 'Marth' asked. "A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

Chrom looked at them confused. "Seen the future? Have you lost-

"I believe them." I said.

"Tj, you can't be serious."

"I am." I look to them. "But still, can you give us some sort of proof?"

"I was hoping you would say that." 'Marth' said as he unsheathed his version of the falchion. Roy did the same with his golden levin sword. "We're about to save your lives...from him." Just then, a hooded man jumped out from the bushes. The masked swordsmen dodged and struck the man in the back, killing him. "Will this proof suffice?" 'Marth' asked.

"Y-yeah" Chrom said.

Sounds of moving were briefly heard before another assassin jumped out and attacked 'Marth', cutting his mask in two, revealing that he...is a she. What a twist!

Chrom ended the attacker quickly and turned to the woman. "Wait, so...you're a woman?" he asked.

"I figured as much." I said. "And quite the actress, too."

She blushed faintly. "Uh...thank you."

"You knew?" 'Roy' asked.

"Hey, I'm a tactician. I'm supposed to know about stuff like this." I lied, since I've played this game so many times. Of course I would know her gender. But before I could ask 'Roy',the only real mistery in this world, anything regarding his-or her identity, the ground started to shake and a loud rumble was heard. All of us then ran in to the floor where Emmeryn's room is on. The others were already there so, that was g-

Oh no...not him.

Out in the distance I see that ginger, candy munching bastard.

The game gave me option to kill him...I never use him and I never will.

"Tj!" Frederick shouted.

"Aaah! Wh-what?" I said, breaking from my inner thoughts.

"Liri's group has gone ahead. What is our strategy?" he asked.

"Oh, uh. Vaike, Stahl and Chrom. You stay here and protect Emmeryn. Frederick, you're with me." I said.

"Very well. Those fools shall regret breaking into this castle." Frederick said.

"Yeah. Damn right." Frederick and I easily took care of some enemies before I got to HIM. All of the comments online about this guy"Gaius is the best character in the game." "Gaius gives his child galeforce, the only ability you should care about in the game." Ugh. Gaius is an okay character, but I don't care about him. Plain and simple.

I run up to him and kick him in the gut, making him fall before I point my sword at him. "Die." I said coldly.

"Whoah, whoah! Take it easy, I'm not here to hurt anyone." He said with his hands up.

"Like I believe that!" I said.

"Honest, I'm not. I just came with these guys so I could make some cash. Slip in, visit the vault an' slip out." He said.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, he could be a valuable ally, Sir Tj." Frederick said.

I was about to say something, my head started to hurt. I dropped my sword and clutched my head in pain.

"Sir Tj?" I could barely hear Frederick say. All I could mainly hear was someone's voice. "I will devour you. Mind, body and soul. All you know and care for will be gone." That voice...it wasn't Validar's. It was cold and more threatening. It must be...

"Grima..." I whispered. Everything was getting dark. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Got another one done. Again, I didn't think I would be away this long. I apologize. Also, I got news for you all. I'm putting up a poll for Chrom's wife. There will be three choices for the bride and whoever has the most votes by the "Mad King Gangrel" chapter gets to be the lucky lady.


	11. Incursion

A/N: Sorry, guys, I'll be honest, I've been slacking, there's no excuse for that and I deeply, deeply apologize for doing so. I wanna give you guys something worth reading and not use small details to distract myself.

* * *

*Tj's POV*

When I opened my eyes, I was in a different place. I looked around and I found myself inside a house. The smell of fire filled the air as screaming was heard from outside. As I got up from the bed I was in, I noticed a killing edge sword hung on the wall. I took it and ran outside. "Woah..." Outside was complete chaos. Ystol was being destroyed right in front of me. Nothing but houses on fire and risen attacking people.

"My god...I mutter." Even though this is inside of a game, being here, actually witnessing it in person...

"Grrrrraaaah!" I risen assassin ran up to me while I was distracted, giving me no time to react.

I stumble backwards, then end up falling. "Oh, shi-

_***KER-SHING!***_

The risen fell down at my feet with a stab wound on it's back.

"Damn risen..." A female voice said. I look up and see her, Lucina. Long, blue hair, no mask, no fake man-voice. "They all die tonight, along with Grima!" She shouted. She then looked to me. "If you know how to fight, come with me. We will end this." She held her hand out to me. I took it, and she pulled me up. "Good, now we-

_***GRRROOOOOAAAAHHH***_

She was interuped by a loud roar. She intantly unsheathed he parallel Falchion and pointed it in front of us. Through the smoke, I saw multiple red eyes. "Stay behind me.." she warned. I can hear the fear in he voice. "This blade is the only thing that can slay it..." I did as she said and stayed behind her. I heard a demonic voice coming from the fell dragon, laughing at us. "It's your turn...to DIE!" The next thing I know, he shot a massive fireball at us. I heard Lucina's screams as my vision fades to white.

"It's all mine now. I now have everything."

My vision, though blurry, returns. A gigantic outrealm portal opens up over the fallen kingdom, and Grima flies in.

"You must help her stop him."

My vision fades again.

...

...

"...ke up."

"Please be okay..."

"Alas, poor boy, we knew him well..."

"Fredrick!"

"Aaah...not so loud..." I said. I open my eyes and I'm in a room with Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Liri.

Liri smiled as she gave me a hug. "Tj!"

"Not so hard, can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." She said.

Chrom looked over to me. "Are you alright? Frederick told us you passed out during the fight. Gaius, our new recruit, carried you in here."

He did that for me? "Oh...I'll have to thank him later."

"Well, In any case." Chrom began. "We have to go. The Hierarch is waiting for us."

"Let's go." I said, getting. That is, before Lissa stopped me.

"You have to stay here." she said.

"What?"

"You must rest, Tj." Chrom said. "Even with Lissa's healing, you'll eventually pass out again. You'll have to stay here."

I sigh. I didn't want to be left out of the action, but...I guess they're right.

"We're just escorting the Hierarch. Nothing to worry about, really."

"Alright." I say.

"We'll be back soon." Liri assured me as they left the room.

* * *

*No POV*

The four left their friend and headed to the barracks to bring a small group with them in case anything were to happen. After selecting the members, they head off.

"Ugh, my poor feet!" Lissa complained. "I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

Chrom chuckled at that. "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll. How are you holding up, Liri?"

"My legs feel like pudding." The female tactician groaned. "Your endurance is astounding, Chrom."

He chuckled again. "Heh, Want me to carry you?"

Lissa spoke up. "Hey, you can carry me!...No, seriously. I'd really be okay with you carrying me."

Meanwhile, the Hierarch was looking around the area, nervously.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch?" Frederick asked. "You keep glancing at the peaks."

"J-just a bit nervous." The Hierarch said. "Ghastly times, these.."

"Chrom? Who is that?" Liri asked.

"He's been a friend of the family for years."

"Hm..something doesn't seem right about this."

Just then, plegian bandits surrounded the group. "Time to die, princey!" yelled one.

Chrom unsheathed Falchion. "How did they know we were here? Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Vaike and Miriel took on a few soldiers. Gaius and Panne took down the archers, leaving a clear path for Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, and Liri as they approached the group leader, a man in his early twenties, at least, riding a wyvern.

"My name is Vasto, let's avoid the bloodshed in favor of you handing over the fire emblem and that wench of a ruler."

Chrom pointed Falchion at the man. "You'll pay for insulting my sister!"

Vasto charged at them. Liri dodged and shot him with a thunder spell, causing him to fall off of his wyvern. He got up and ran towards Chrom with his axe, ready to strike. Chrom blocked the attack with his sword.

"I'll kill you slowly." Vasto said coldy. "And take you sister as my bi-AAAH!" he dropped his axe in pain and fell to the ground, face first, revealing a javelin in his back.

"Was that all of them, Frederick?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, milord."

"And the Hierarch?"

"Dead. I overhead him talking to some of the plegians. We were set up."

Chrom sighed. "I see. Who threw that javelin, anyway?"

"It was me sir!" A voice said from above. It was a redheaded woman on a white pegasus.

Chrom recognized the woman. "Cordelia?"

"More plegians are coming!" She warned. "You must leave at once!"

Chrom gripped Falchion in his hand tightly. "Damn that Gangrel!"

"Sir..."Cordelia had her pegasus fly to the ground. She got off and handed something to Chrom. "The Exalt requested that I give you this..."

Chrom's eyes widen. "The fire emblem?"

"She also requests that you take it to Ferox."

Lissa looked to her brother with worry as he looked at the family treasure. "Very well. Will you join us?"

She blushed a bit, but nodded. "Yes, sir! I'll do my best."

"Very well. Let's keep going then."

Liri spoke up. "Chrom? What about the others back at Yistol?"

"They understand that Emm's safety comes first. They'll have to stay back for now."

"Ah..I see." she looked away, a bit worried.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked the tactician.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine...let's go."

And with that, they marched on.

* * *

A/N: Okay then. Again, I am very, very sorry for that long wait. I'm gonna try to update more often. Also, Cordellia's finally in! Now, I'l ask again, should I pair Chrom with her? Yes, the game doesn't have her as a marriage option, but hey, we can break this rule if enough people want it.


	12. Left behind

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! I am so sorry that it took so long to do this! This should have came out long ago, but I'm back, so here it is!

* * *

Left behind

* * *

*Tj's POV*

So...BORED! I can't take it anymore, I HAVE to walk around before I lose my mind. I got up and headed for the door

"Sir Tj, please..." Alyce, the nurse, said.

"Sorry, Miss Alyce, but I need to do SOMETHING."

"Well...at least let me accompany you, just in case."

As Alyce and I walked, I began to think about my inclusion in all of this. I'm really with these characters. They're actual people who I can talk to, build friendships with. With how shitty real life can be at times, it'd be tempting to stay...but I can't. I have friends and family back home that I know will be worried to death if they can't find me. That's why I have to remember to get the hell out of here before I become...too attached to this world. That means no S-ranking with anyone. These ladies are lovely, but they need to be with men from their realm...Speaking of ladies, I need to try to save Emmeryn somehow. It's a fixed event, but still...

"Sir Tj."

"Hm?" I look up. Phlilla walks over to me. "I trust you are feeling better?"

"Yes. Much better. Where are the others?" I asked, trying to sound concerned enough.

She sighs. "We...were ambushed. I had to quickly escort her grace from the scene. I only hope the shaperds know what they're doing...That Gangrel is a crafty one."

Seeing the future makes me crafty as well. "Philla, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know any places that sell staves that...teleport people?" I ask, referring to 'rescue staves'. I didn't know if they actually went by that name here, however.

"Yes." She replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Ya know, in case one of the shepherds gets separated and we need to bring them back quickly." I explain. I hope to Naga this plan works...

"Very true." She says. "I'll have some ordered immediately."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm sure it'll be a key factor in the battles to come."

She nodded and began to leave.

"One more thing!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Where is Lady Emmeryn?" Maybe I can tell her-

"In her room, resting. She is not to be disturbed." She said, sternly.

Damn. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

She left.

"Well then..." I looked towards Alyce. "Hey, Miss Alyce?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble..can you tell me about yourself?" I was honestly curious about her.

"Oh, there's nothing exciting about my life. I'm just a woman who studied medicine. I was lucky enough to get this job."

"Really?"

"Well, my mother used to be a nurse, 'till she broke her arm in an accident. And my father is a blacksmith."

"Oh, I see."

"So yeah, pretty average family, I'd say. But what about you? Are you a traveler?"

Shit, questions about me..."Yes. I traveled for quite a bit now. Always wanted to see what's 'out there' beyond my hometown."

"Ah. Well, that's nice."

"Thanks."

Am I essentially supporting with an NPC? I doubt she'd be plot important, no offense to her, but...she's a nurse. And I mean thermometer, ice pack and medicine nurse. No magic as far as I know.

"Miss Alyce?"

"Yes?"

"We can...walk around town, right?"

"Well, not too far away from the castle, alright?"

"Oh, right. Okay."

We left the castle and walked for a while, saw a few shops, a few street performers. It was a good day, all in all. I still kiiiiiinda wish I was with the others right now, though. Wonder what they're doing without me...

* * *

***Liri's POV***

Sweet Naga, Sumia packs a mean right hook...

* * *

***Back to Tj***

Ah well. I suppose they're fine. But back to the subject at hand. Seeing how great this day's been so far, it's about time for my amazing luck to bite me in the ass right. About...

"AAAAH!"

Now. I look ahead and see them. Plegians. How do I know that? Because they captur-

Dammit, that's right! I forgot this was the offscreen capture of the exalt! They're after Emmeryn and if they see me, they might kill me! Shit, of all times, no Liri, no Chrom, no Frederick, no weapon! I'm screwed. I grab Alyce's hand and we ran.

"S-sir Tj...?" I heard her voice shaking. She saw them.

"I'll be okay. We have to warn the others at the castle!"

We ran as fast as we could. Pretty soon, we heard the sound of glass breaking and people screaming everywhere. Overhead, were the pegasus knights, and on the ground, rushed out men and women of the soldier, general, and cavalier classes.

"You there!" A soldier said. "Tactician!"

"Yeah?"

"Captain Philla says you are to head to the exalt's room."

"Okay. Thanks." I head there, still with a tight grip on Alyce's hand. There, Emmeryn and Philla were waiting.

"Sir Tj." Emmeryn gave me a hug. "Are you hurt?" Even in a crisis, she cares for everyone...she's being saved, dammit!

"No, I'm fine."

"The Plegian's plan was more thought out than we realized..." Philla said. "Their attack on the shepherds was nothing more than a diversion. Here." She handed me a brave sword. "We need your tactics here and now. We have troops that await orders."

Damn, pressure's on.

"I'll do everything I possibly can. But, and this is important, did you order the-

"Yes, there in the armory, now go!" She pushed me out of the hallway away from Emmeryn and Alyce and led me downstairs and back outside. "I must stay behind and protect her grace. Good luck. The troops are yours."

They all look at me.

Goddammit..."Okay. Things are looking bleak, but the exalt is counting on us!" I start pairing up units left and right, while seeing what type of enemy troops we're dealing with. Mostly bandits and mages with a few dark fliers, hoo boy...this is gonna be ugly. "You four! Take care of the bandits around the restaurants! steer clear of any archers or mages! The five of you, search all the nearby homes and clear them out. Take any civilians to safety and take any plegians you find down! HEY" I yelled and motioned a pegasus knight to land near me. I hopped on behind them. "The rest of you trail behind the two of us. We're taking our kingdom back."

They received their orders and charged, doing as told and protecting civilians, and taking down the plegians.

"Sir!" The pegasus knight said to me. "The enemy numbers are dropping!"

I sigh in relief. "Good. And the civilians?"

"Being carried off to safety, sir."

"Alright, very good." I look around for the commander, I spot him. A beserker in red armour and messy brown hair. I point to him. "There, fly down there. We take him out and it's over!" The knight did as I ordered and flew down to the man.

He saw me step off and laughed. "Ha! You best run off, kid! This place is comin' down!"

I turn to the knight. "Be ready."

They nodded. I rushed in to strike, but the beserker dodged, then swung his axe. I ducked and the knight stabbed him with their spear, causing him to stumble. They took out a Javelin and threw it at his chest, causing him to fall.

"Ylisse does not belong to you!" I step on his face and drve my blade into his chest.

"He is no more! We have done it!"

I.. did it. I stopped it! I just saved Emmeryn! "Whoo!"

Next thing I knew, an explosion went off right under us, sending me flying into a wall.

"What the hell...?" My vision was blurred, but I swear I can see a woman walking up to me...

"Oh my~"

Oh no...

"One of Ylisse's top tacticians now lies at my feet." She makes that damn giggle. "You look so cute struggling to get up like that~ But Gangrel can't have that, now can we?"

She pulls out something, and darkness surrounds me.

"Sleep tight, little tactician~"


	13. Emmeryn

A/N: I've been wanting to get back to this for a long time, and due to the insanely long hiatus, partially due to classes and such, I've had a while to think about what I wanted to do with this story. Now that its all planned out, it's time to put them to action!

* * *

Damn, my head...where am I..?

"Sir Tj?"

Emmeryn...I feel her cold hands lightly squeeze mine. As my vision returns to normal, I see the Ylissian exalt near me. We're both handcuffed, and in the back of some sort of horsecart. It's hot as hell out here. We must be at chapter 9, her execution. And by extension, mine too.

"Milady..."

"You've been out for a while...I should've done as Gangrel requested and gave him the fire emblem..."

Requested? "No, your majesty. He would've killed you on the spot."

"Perhaps my death would convince him to end this madness." Uh-oh, she's thinking about it... I won't let her die, she means too much to Chrom, Lissa, and everyone else.

"I'll think of something, milady." I smile, trying to cheer her up. "What kind of tactician would I be if I didn't have a strategy ready?"

She smiled back. Though, it wasn't the same beautiful smile I saw before. It looked sad, almost forced. "I'm sure you will."

I close my eyes and think. If I remember correctly, Philia and the others will show up. I pray she got the staves...Guys, Liri. Please hurry...

The cart stopped. Aversa walked over to us. "Aw, look at you two.~ So adorable together!"

Bitch.

"The little tactician and his beloved exalt." She giggled. "Doing gods know what back here together..."

Emmeryn, unsurprisingly, gasped at the accusation. She's lucky I'm unarmed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She grinned. "I think you know.~ But, in any case, I hope it was fun. Guards!"

A few bandits walked to up and dragged me out into the sand.

"King Gangrel wants you first." She giggled. "A Ylissian sacrifice to get the crowd riled up before the main event~"

I hear Gangrel cackling somewhere. I gotta think of how to get out of here. To my left, hordes of bandits, to my right, sorcerers. Wait a second, sexy outfit, raven black hair, pale skin.

"THARJA!"

**_*WHUD!* _**I got slammed into the ground, face-first. "Shut your damn mouth, Ylissian dog." Son of a bitch...he grabbed me and started to drag to the cliff. Oh man...

"Good people of Plegia!" Gangrel bellowed. "Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We all remember the crimes of Ylisse. Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!"

Come on guys...

"GAAAAAAH!"

The hell? I turned and saw a soldier yelling in pain. The guy was literally having the life drained from him.

"He should've moved."

I grin. Tharja.

The dark mage threw the now lifeless husk off to the side

"WHAT?! TREACHERY! MUTINY! Someone KILL THEM!" Yeah, Gangrel's pissed. Good.

"Thank you..." Never thought I'd be happy to see a stalker. Tharja grabbed me by my arm.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Dammit.

"I'll explain once we're safe. I gotta get outta these chains and get to my friends."

"You mean the shepherds. If I actually cared about this war, I'd have to kill you. But there's something about you that...fascinates me." Shiiiiiit, she's givin' me bedroom eyes too.

"O-okay, very flattering. C'mon."

"I've waited too long for this day! Soldiers! Don't NOT let them reach that wench!" Gangrel commanded.

Tharja readied her tome and stood in front of me. "Stay behind me."

No objections there. Tharja did her best to get rid of most of the soldiers as we slowly made our way to Emmeryn. I had managed to swipe an iron sword off of a mercenary, so we had an easier tim defending each other. We're so close, I know I-

_***KER-ZAP!***_

"FUCK!" next thing I know, I'm back on the ground, and with my entire body feeling numb.

"Ahh!" I hear Tharja's voice. I look up and see a sorcerer holding her up by the throat. Black hair, pale skin, and...I must be seeing things. He has the mark of Grima on his forehead. Who the hell is this?!

"A beautiful maiden..." He mused. "But frail as she is seductive." He looked down to me. "Don't you think?"

I try to get up, ignoring the lingering pain from that attack. "Let her go! Who are you?"

He smirked at me and tossed Tharja aside. "All in due time, friend...All. In. Due. Time. For now...I think you better catch up to your friends. Keep the other one safe." he vanished. I've had enough of this shit. First 'Roy' now this guy! What's with all the new additions?!

"Tj!" Was that Chrom?!

A bright light engulfed myself and Tharja, followed by a strong gust of wind. The next thing I knew, we were in front of the shepards. They got the staves.

"Glad to see you're still alive." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Same to you."

"Tj!" I was caught into an iron grip hug by Liri.

"Alright. Reunion's over. Where's Em?"

I pointed. "They're gonna throw her off a cliff!"

"Not on my watch. We need a strategy. Now."

"They'll have wyvern riders here soon. We have to kill off the general before they show up."

"Alright. We've gained some more allies. " He must be referring to Gregor and Nowi. He readied his falchion, looking at Tharja. "Who is that?"

I helped her up. "This is Tharja, a friend. She got me away from Gangrel's men."

"Friend...?"

"Alright then. She comes with us."

I nodded and we headed out. It seemed Liri had our numbers sorted out already, having certain units stay close to each other. To my left, I see Vaike and Miriel fighting off troops and to my left, I see Gregor and Nowi taking down troops, with Stahl supporting them. Chrom and Liri stuck with me as we fought our way through, to the captain.

"Someone keep him busy! The rest of you, get ready for their arial reinforcements!"

"This shall be quick!"

"For the exahalt!"

Libra and Frederick charged at the plegian general, allowing myself, Liri, Chrom, and Lissa past him. We could see Emmeryn at the cliffside, watching everything go down. Please, Emmeryn, PLEASE stay put. Let us save you.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU ALL!" Dammit. Gangrel stood in our path, levin sword in hand. "I've waited too long for this moment! I WILL NOT let you take this away from me!"

Chrom stood in front of us, his own blade in hand. "Good. I can finally end your madness here! Tj! Liri! Take Lissa and get Emmeryn out of here!" He rushed in and clashed blades with Gangrel. Kick his ass, Chrom.

I grabbed Lissa's hand and ran with Liri. "Lissa, get that staff ready."

"Look out!"

_***WOOSH!***_

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Where the hell did that archer come from?! The fucker sniped me in my left arm!

Liri readied her tome. "Risen!" With the fucking aim Hawkeye! "Tj, keep going with Lissa! I'll cover you!"

Ignoring the pain, we kept running. Almost...almost...

"Emmeryn!"

* * *

*Emmeryn's perspective.*

All of this bloodshed...

Chrom...This is some torch I'm passing you...

Tj...you tried, but this is how it must be...

Chrom...Lissa...And all my people...Know that I loved you.

"Emmeryn!"

_***FWOOSH!* *THUD!***_

"GAAH!"

"H-huh?"

* * *

*Tj's perspective*

My back...my fucking back. I can't get a break today, can I?

"Em, you're okay!" Lissa cheered.

"H-how...?"

"Your majesty!" Sounds like Liri took care of the risen. I hear more footsteps, have to be the others.

"Em!" Spoke Chrom's voice. "Oh,thank Naga you're alright!"

"What happened? I should not have survived..."

"It was Tj's idea to- Oh, gods! Em, you may want to get up."

"Why- oh my!" She finally realized that she was on me and got off.

"Yeah. Hi." So...the plan worked...Awesome. Besides my probably still-bleeding arm, and my most likely shattered back. Yes, Maribelle and Lissa quickly healed me, but magic only works so well. So, this is gonna hit me like a bitch in the morning...Liri helped me to my feet. That's when I got a good look at Emmeryn. Worry was clearly seen in her face.

"I'm not sure if this was a wise decision..." Chrom put a hand on his older sister's shoulder.

"Nonsense, Em. We all need you."

"What happened to King Gangrel?"

"He's finished. I ended him myself. Once he fell, the rest of his troops ran off." He pointed. Gangrel's corpse layed on the ground, just a few yards away.

He...he did?! But, his death isn't supposed to happen for another two chapters! What is going on anymore?!

"Chrom...I-

"Hey!" Bassilio? "We need to get out of here! Come on!"

"Let's get you home, Em."

She glanced at me for a moment, then walked. I...I did good, didn't I? Chrom came to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you. For everything. With Gangrel gone, we can finally have peace once more."

I managed to form a smile. "Yeah."

"Come on. Let's go home."

I walked with him, not sure of what'll happen next for us...


End file.
